Co-Dependence Christmas Special
by OtherLuces
Summary: Mikaela loves Christmas, but Jon isn't a big fan, never having had a very good holiday season. Mick is determined to create some new special holiday memories with the man she loves. From the mind of OtherLuces and the story world of angelsdee327 comes a Christmas side-story for "Co-Dependence". Merry Christmas, angelsdee!


**So this is a last minute Christmas gift story for Angelsdee327 because she's been a good girl this year. Or at least that's what I'm going with! I originally wanted to do one for her, but I wasn't quite sure how to apply a silly holiday theme to the emotional healing goodness that is her story _Co-Dependence_. Seriously, that story hits me in the feels, as the kids are saying. This just a little fluffy piece with some sexy and you don't really need to know much about the main story, but you should totally go check it out anyway if you haven't. It's way better than this little one-shot. Merry Christmas, Angelsdee, and I hope I didn't get too OOC with these guys!**

* * *

For as logical and pragmatic as Mikaela Tomasini was, she always had a soft spot for the holiday season. Something about the way the air smelled this time of year, even if the weather in Florida in December was still balmy. As soon as Thanksgiving would come and go, she would become giddy like a little girl. Not in public, of course, but alone in her enormous empty house, she could do or be whatever she wanted and no one would ever be the wiser. Of course that was before she met Jon. But now that they were living together and in a much more stable relationship than the odd situation that had brought them together in the first place, she was ready to share this little secret with another person.

It had taken her a while to get up the courage to expose this part of her to him. But finally a week before Christmas, she decided it was time to show him her inner child who always came out for Christmas.

While he was out training, she put up some decorations in the front room and she slipped on an ugly Christmas sweater that was one of her guilty pleasures. Not having time to bake, she ran to the store to grab some frosted sugar cookies. She was all set for him to return.

She was munching on a cookie in the kitchen when he came back home. He went to kiss her hello, but she pushed him away because her mouth was still full. Jon wiped away the excess crumbs from her lips with his finger and quickly went in for the kiss anyway. Mick wrapped her arms around him and fell deeper into his embrace before he grabbed her arms and pushed her away at arm's length.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked.

"It's a Christmas sweater, Jon," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"I can see that, Mick. But why are you wearing it?"

"This is a little bit of a secret I've been hiding from you. I love Christmas. I usually act like a little kid around this time, but I've been holding back on it now that you're a part of my life because I was afraid to expose that side of me. You knowing me as the hard-nosed lawyer who can choke out a man twice her size, I figured seeing me act like a little girl might be off-putting."

"Well, despite your horrible taste in holidays and sweaters, I still love you." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk away.

Mick cocked her head to the side. "I'll give you the shot at the sweater, but horrible taste in holidays? Do you not like Christmas?"

He was bent over, rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat. When he closed the door, he turned to face her, biting into an apple. "Not at all. Why would I?" he said as pieces of apple flew out of his mouth.

"Well, I know it's extremely cliché, but it really is a magical time of year."

"Maybe for people like you, but it's always been a shitty time of year for me."

"What do you mean, people like me?" she asked.

"People with money and stability. This is the first time in my life I've ever had any real sense of stability."

"You never had any good times during Christmas as a child? My entire extended family would flood into our house the week before and it would be crazy, but I always remember it fondly. All of the different smells of food in the house. My cousins and I roughhousing in the living room. We once knocked over the tree!" She giggled to herself, reminiscing about her childhood.

He cupped his hands around her face and smiled. "I'm glad that you have those great memories, but I really don't, Mick."

She frowned, despite him not wanting to dampen her holiday spirit. "What was it exactly that made Christmas a bad time for you?"

He sighed. "This is tough. Um, when I was nine years old, my mom and I were waiting for my dad to come home, but he never did. We called his work, but they said he wasn't there. Days went by with no sign of him. We were so worried. The house was really cold, so I went to start a fire in the fireplace when I smelled something terrible. The firemen came and pulled my father out, wearing a Santa suit. He was going to surprise us and he slipped and died. That's how I learned that Santa wasn't real."

"Jon, I never knew," she said, holding his face in her hand, "that you were so full of shit." She couldn't hide her big smile. "That's Phoebe Cates scene from Gremlins, you bastard."

He averted his eyes. "Crap, I hoped you wouldn't remember that movie."

She flicked him in the forehead. "Yeah, well even if I hadn't, you've told me about how your dad wasn't a part of your life and that he's still alive, so how did you expect me to buy that in the first place? So are you going to tell me the real reason or do I have to put you in a rear naked choke?"

"I'd let you do that as long as you emphasized the naked part." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe later," she replied, winking, "but come on, spill. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's nothing major. We didn't have a lot of money. My mom was usually drunk. I had a few presents, but she didn't make a big deal about Christmas. Other kids at school would brag about all the stuff they got, I'd get angry, and usually beat the shit out of them. It was just never this special time in our house. Once I was in high school, I think it was a little better, but I wouldn't really be able to tell you because I would get blackout drunk with friends during Christmas and fuck around. I still did that after I graduated, just with my indy wrestling friends. We'd go to strip clubs and shit and just be assholes. So no, I don't really have any fond memories around this time of year. I'm sorry." She looked at him with a sad, concerned expression. "It's okay, Mick. You can get all excited about Christmas. It's not going to bother me, babe." He kissed her forehead and headed upstairs to shower.

Mikaela stood there thinking for a moment before she picked up her cell.

"Hey, Antoine. Contact Gi and the boys, I'm calling in a favor."

The sun was low in the sky when Jon returned home on Christmas Eve. Most people were snuggling inside with their families, watching old holiday specials on TV and enjoy their time off. For Jon, of course, it was just another evening and tomorrow was just another day. He'd have to go for a run in the morning since the gym was closed. Why did the world have to stop for a dumb holiday? Whatever.

He opened the iron gate leading toward the house and pulled in. As he approached the small mansion, his eyes were greeted to a layer of snow on the lawn. The rest of the house was clean, but there was clearly about six to eight inches of snow on the ground.

"The fuck?" he mumbled under his breath.

He got out of the car and stepped into the snow. He felt the cold water start to soak through his sneakers. He bent over and ran his hand through it, feeling the chill set into his skin. It reminded him of Cincinnati, which brought back a flood of memories, both good and bad. He stood back up, only to get hit in the back by a snowball.

He quickly spun around to give Mick a piece of his mind when he was nailed right in the face by another one. He flew back onto the ground, selling the hit like a champ. Mick ran over and jumped on top of him.

"Welcome back, baby!" she exclaimed.

"I know your property is large, but did you get a strange small snowstorm while I was gone? What the hell is going on?"

"I guess it's just a Christmas miracle," she said, shrugging her shoulders and winking.

"Oh really, well I think you're going to pay for this so-called miracle." He grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over as they began to grapple on the cold ground.

After a few minutes or horseplay, the two of them were far too cold to stay outside any longer.

"I'm glad that it's normally not cold enough around here to snow for real. I don't think I could stand it," Mick said as they walked inside.

"You get used to it, but yeah, I like the warm weather better." Jon stopped as soon as he came through the door. "What the hell did you do?"

The entire front room was decorated with all sorts of Christmas items. It was far different from the few bobbles that she had put up a week ago. Red, green, and silver garland was draped over almost everything. Vines of holly were wrapped around the stairs' banister. Finally, at the very center of the room stood a 12-foot tall Christmas tree, dressed to the nines.

"I called in a favor to the boys and they helped me decorate while you were gone. I'm going to owe them big now, but I think it was worth it. You said you never had any good Christmas memories, so I figured I'd help you create one." She pulled him toward her and kissed him.

"I can't believe you would do all of this for me," he said once they pulled apart.

"It's because I love you, baby, and I want to share special moments with you."

"I love you, too." His head suddenly perked up and he sniffed the air. "What is that smell? My mouth is watering from here."

"Oh that's just a pot roast, garlic roasted potatoes, and mashed butternut squash. You hungry?"

Jon didn't reply, he just floated toward the kitchen, following his nose and his growling stomach. Mick followed behind him, muttering under her breath, "Seriously, men and their food!"

When she reached the kitchen, Jon was lingering around the oven. "Shoo! Go sit down in the dining room and relax! I'll bring the food out."

The dining room table was already set for dinner. It was covered with a beautiful cloth decorated with a print of tiny wreaths. Several candles were placed on the table and around the room, creating a soft, calming ambiance. It was truly lovely.

Mikaela came in with the food and once both of their plates were full, they dug in.

"This tastes delicious, Mick. I never thought you were really much of a chef."

"I tend to not cook because I usually don't have the time, but I'm really not that bad. My family seems to know how to cook as soon as they're born, so they helped me prepare this for you. I helped out a bit with the main meal, but I made the dessert all by myself, thank you very much."

"Ooh! I want some now!" he said with a giddy expression.

"No no no, you need to eat all of your dinner before you can eat dessert!" She giggled at his boyish behavior. Normally a grown man acting like a child was off-putting and unattractive, but Jon regressing a little right now just meant that her Christmas gift to him was working.

When they were finished eating, they brought the plates into the kitchen and Jon rolled up his sleeves, preparing to do the dishes. Mick grabbed his strong arms and pulled the sleeves back down. "Don't worry about the dishes right now. The Christmas elves will help us out with that."

"I should really thank those elves sometime," he said smiling.

"There's plenty of time to do that later." She guided him back to the front door, tossed his coat at him, and pushed him outside. "Go stand on the front lawn!" she called out.

She went back inside for a moment and Jon stood there, wondering why the hell she was having him stand out here in the snow. "Okay Mick, are you punishing me for something now?" he shouted back at the house as he turned around. Suddenly, the small mansion came alive with Christmas lights all over it. Jon had to shield his eyes for a moment because of how bright it was. He stood there in awe, feeling like a little boy again.

Mick finally came out of the house with her own coat on and Jon ran to tackle hug her to the ground. "This is beautiful! Thank you, baby! But why did you go through all the trouble to do this just for me?"

"I was so disappointed that this time of year was such a downer for you that I wanted to try to create new Christmas memories that you would love. I wanted to be able to share my love for this holiday with you."

"Mick, it was going to be the best Christmas I ever had just because I'm with you. Baby, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

They lied there in the snow for a while, looking up at the shining house before them. She then sprung up and reached her hand down to help him up. "I'm feeling chilly again and I think my pants are starting to get wet, and not in the fun way. Let's go inside and warm by the fire while we take off these clothes," she said.

"Sure, as long as you don't put anything back on," he replied with a little growl.

"I thought that was obvious," said answered with a wink.

Jon barely made it back inside the house and upstairs before he was completely naked. Mick couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness, but she stopped laughing as soon as she saw how eager he really was. He stroked her long hair and pulled the elastic out so that it flooded all the way down her back. He kissed her gently on the lips as she began to unbutton her sweater. He then crouched down in front of her to unfasten her pants. Once her top was open, she stopped to watch him. He gently slid her pants off and helped her step out of them. He let her keep her panties on for now.

He kissed up her thighs and slowly dragged his lips across the thin lace covering her pussy when he reached the top of her legs. She held her breath as she felt his between her legs, warm and moist. He looked up at her and smirked, quickly skipping over that part of her body, leaving it for later. He lightly ran his tongue up her toned stomach and she laced her fingers through his hair.

"I love the teasing, baby, but I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to take before I jump you," she softly moaned. He just laughed in response. He wanted to see how far he could push her before she would snap.

He slid his hands inside the sides of her open sweater and pushed it off of her arms, leaning in with his mouth and biting at one of her hard nipples through her bra. Her grip on is head tightened as she let out a small cry. After the sweater fell to the floor, he moved his hands behind her and unhooked her bra, never letting up on his bite. She slipped her arms through the straps and he used his mouth to pull her bra off of her, tossing it to the floor. He ran his large hands up and down either side of her body, feeling the softness of her skin underneath his palms.

"I know I've said it a million times, but I love your skin," he said between small kisses to her bare breasts.

"Remember, baby. It's your skin now, too. For as long as you want it to be."

He cupped her full breasts and wrapped his mouth around her nipple again, sucking in gently and swirling his warm tongue around its tip. She moved her hands to his shoulder and dug her fingers in tightly. She pushed back on his shoulders to pull his mouth off of her and then she dropped to her knees as well. She pressed her lips into his, running her tongue across his bottom lip and slowly pushing it into his mouth. She shifted her weight onto him so that she was lying down on top of him in front of the warm glow of the fire.

She pulled herself out of the kiss and slid down his long torso, raking her nails down his skin as she did. She loved to feel the lines of his body under her fingers. He had been obsessed with her skin since they met. He had been embarrassed by his own supposedly "dirty" skin, but she had always loved it, flaws and all. She dotted the V that led down between his legs with tiny kisses before she planted a kiss on the head of his cock. She trailed the tip of her tongue along his hard length and it sent shivers up his body.

"I love when you give me head, but baby I just want your pussy too much right now," he moaned as he gently tugged on her hair.

She took the hint from his hair pulling and climbed back on top of him, positioning her hips above his and grabbing the base of his cock so that she could ease herself down onto him. She let out a low sigh as she felt him warm and full inside of her. He rubbed his palms on her thighs and reached out for her hands. She took his in hers, their fingers entwined.

"You're still my perfect fit," she whispered as she began to slowly rock her hips up and down.

He slowly and steadily slid in and out of her as she controlled the speed. She made sure that she took advantage of his entire length as she moved. The sounds of their heavy breathing and occasional moan or whimper mixed with the sounds of the crackling fire. She increased her speed and brought his hands up to her breasts, using her hands to make his hands massage them. This brought a naughty smile to his face.

He freed his hands from hers and grabbed her hips, rolling her over onto her back and pinning her down with a growl. "I'm going to take what's mine now."

"It's not really taking it from me when I'm willingly giving it to you," she laughed.

"Maybe, but I can still have some fun with it." He buried his face in her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin and nibbling on the tender flesh. A loud moan broke through her lips as he began to thrust into her at a much faster and harder pace than when she had been in control.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, not wanting to let him go. One hand was gripping firmly into his back and the other cradled the back of his head. "You make me feel so good, Jon," she quietly breathed into his ear. "I never want to let you go."

"I'd never let you."

They both felt their orgasms building inside of them, their blood hot and thick; sweat beading on their foreheads from the heat of the fire and their own bodies. Jon thrust as deeply as he could inside of her, wanting to lose himself in her body. Mick's hands and thighs squeezed tightly around him as her orgasm rushed through her nerves, electrifying every part of her body. His orgasm quickly followed, his cock pulsing inside of her, the force of her orgasm proving to be too much for him. He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her on the forehead before rolling to his side and pulling her against him.

The laid there wrapped in each other's arms, breathing in one another's scent and feeling at ease. The clock on the wall clicked to midnight and Mikaela smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Jon. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby. This really has been the start to the best Christmas ever." He squeezed her close to his body and she felt safe and at home.

"Now where's that dessert you mentioned?"


End file.
